Happy Birthday, Sora
by AlongCameASpider
Summary: It's Sora's birthday and only one person remembers. Sora x Roxas. Oneshot.


Happy Birthday, Sora

_In you and I there's a new land  
><em>_Angels in flight  
><em>_I need more affection than you know  
><em>_My sanctuary, my sanctuary  
><em>_Where fears and lies melt away  
><em>_Music inside  
><em>_I need more affection than you know  
><em>_What's left of me, what's left of me now_

The sky above Twilight Town was painted a beautiful combination of purple and orange. This was the time when the town seemed to be most busy. People running around finishing up last minute errands, shops busy from the dinner rush, kids out playing and enjoying the nice weather. Roxas sat on a bench near a playing field, watching as a group of kids his age kicked around a ball. He was envious. What he wouldn't give for a normal life...

He had been feeling particularly down that day. Since he had woken up he felt like there was something important that everyone, him included, was not remembering. And that made him sad. Why couldn't he remember?

A kid from the field approached him, "Hey, you want to play?"

For a moment Roxas was delighted, but it didn't last. Any other day he would have gladly accepted the invitation to join his peers. Instead he shook his head, "No, thanks."

The kid shrugged and walked away. Roxas sighed, stood up and stretched. He shuffled down the road, staring down at his feet. The feeling still followed him, hanging over him like a cloud. He searched his thoughts for anything that would help him figure out the answer.

He turned the corner abruptly, following the path toward the beach. It wasn't a holiday. Roxas stepped onto the sand and walked down toward the water. The gentle wind blew across his face, he could smell the salt from the ocean. Was it someone's birthday?

The warm water rolled in, covering his feet, soaking his shoes. He glanced up toward the dock. A familiar figure sat hunched over with his legs hanging over the edge, his feet just missing the water.

'Sora?'

Water splashed up as he ran toward the dock. He was sure Sora heard him approach, but didn't react. Roxas hopped onto the wooden platform and stopped just behind him.

"Hey Sora, what are you doing out here by yourself?"

It was unusual. Normally Donald and Goofy went everywhere with him. Sora didn't respond. But when he noticed Roxas wasn't going anywhere he finally said, "I just want to be left alone."

Roxas frowned, "Why? What's wrong?"

But Sora didn't say anything more, just continued to stare off toward the horizon. Roxas turned and began to shuffle back down the dock. He kicked a shell out of his way.

Suddenly, he realized why he was so down. He remembered what had been forgotten. It was Sora's birthday. That had to have been the reason why Sora was in a foul mood. Roxas wasn't the only one who had forgotten.

He felt the need to do something special. But what? He wouldn't be able to do anything fancy, but he had to do something. Roxas glanced over his shoulder, Sora didn't look like he was in a big hurry to go anywhere. Finally deciding on something simple, yet nice, Roxas ran back to the quiet town.

The sky was completely dark by the time he had returned. Sora still sat at the end of the dock, staring up at the stars. Roxas approached him quietly.

"Sora."

Sora turned just enough to see behind him. Roxas stood holding a small, white cake with a single burning candle. He smiled shyly.

"Happy Birthday, Sora."

Roxas took a step forward. Sora stood and closed the gap between them, "You got this for me?"

"I made it. It's probably not at great as a real baker's, but-" Roxas' sentence was cut short. Sora placed his hand on the back of Roxas' neck, pulling his face closer, pressing their lips together.

It didn't last long. Sora broke the kiss abruptly, taking a step back and looking a bit surprised. Roxas stared with wide eyes.

Sora cleared his throat, "Let's have that cake now."

* * *

><p>Author's Note: I wrote this for a friend as a birthday gift. There was an awesome epilogue, but since it was an inside joke I did not include it here. Feedback is appreciated.<p> 


End file.
